ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Scythe of Quakes
The Scythe of Quakes was one of the four Golden Weapons used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create the realm of Ninjago. After forging the island, the weapons were passed onto his sons, Wu and Garmadon, who were to keep them safe. Yet when Garmadon was corrupted and tried stealing the weapons, Wu used the scythe and Shurikens of Ice to fight his brother, eventually condemning him to the Underworld. Afterwards, Wu hid the Golden Weapons. Many years later, Wu trained four Ninja and sent them off to reclaim the weapons. Cole, the master of earth, claimed the scythe and defended the weapons from Lord Garmadon. When Samukai wielded all four Golden Weapons at once, he was disintegrated, creating a portal that allowed Garmadon to escape the Underworld. The Ninja would wield the Golden Weapons in their battles against the Serpentine, but when they lent the weapons to Garmadon in a bid to kill the Great Devourer, he stole them and forged the Mega Weapon. The Ninja altered the timeline and destroyed the weapon, sending its molten remnants into space, where they wound up on a star known as Arcturus. Towards the end of the Nindroid Conflict, the Overlord sent Cryptor and several Nindroids to Arcturus, where they claimed the Golden Weapons. Despite their efforts, the Ninja failed to stop the Nindroids from escaping, after which they melted down the weapons and turned into the Golden Armor. The armor was worn by the Golden Master, the Overlord's god-like form, as he wreaked havoc on Ninjago using the Ultimate Weapon, parts of which were also built using the Golden Weapons. During the climactic standoff at Borg Tower, Zane sacrificed himself and grabbed hold of the Golden Master's harnesses, which were molded from the Golden Weapons. While being overwhelmed with power, Zane froze the Golden Master, destroying both of their physical forms in the process. The Golden Armor was stored away by Cyrus Borg for safekeeping, as Wu had done so many years earlier. Power The Scythe of Quakes is strong enough to cut into stone. When its blade is planted in the ground, it can create earthquakes or fissures. It also formed Cole's Tread Assault. History The Scythe was first used along with the other three Golden Weapons by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago. Creation The Scythe of Quakes was created using gold that came from the Golden Peaks and was forged in the Temple of Light. It is unknown if it has any role in fighting the Overlord, but it possibly had a part in splitting Ninjago in two. Garmadon's Banishment Soon after the First Spinjitzu Master's death, his son, Garmadon, attempted to steal and use the power of the four weapons for his own selfish ends. Garmadon's younger brother, Wu, defeated him and banished him to the Underworld. Wu then took the weapons and hid them in different places throughout Ninjago. The Scythe was hidden in the Caves of Despair, and Wu placed the Earth Dragon over it to guard it. The Golden Weapon Many years later, Sensei Wu's four Ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay rediscovered the Scythe. It was their first weapon gathered in their attempt to retrieve the four weapons from their hiding places and to keep out of the hands of Lord Garmadon. Although the Ninja were charged not to use the Scythe, Kai used its power to provide them an escape route after the Earth Dragon woke up. King of Shadows Later, at the Fire Temple, the Ninja were ambushed, and the Scythe was stolen, along with the Shurikens of Ice and the Nunchucks of Lightning, by Samukai. The weapons were then taken to the Underworld, where Samukai fought Wu with the three weapons he stole. During their fight, Samukai used the Scythe to shatter the ground they stood on. After he defeated Wu, he took up the fourth weapon, the Sword of Fire, which Sensei Wu had been fighting with. The powers of the four weapons served to destroy Samukai, and created a vortex through space and time, allowing Lord Garmadon to escape his Underworld prison. In Defense of Ninjago After Lord Garmadon escaped, the four Ninja took up the weapons to use them in defense of Ninjago. Each Ninja took the weapon that matched their elemental properties, so the Scythe was in the possession of Cole. The Earth Dragon, nicknamed Rocky, guarded it by serving Cole as a mount and pet. Rise of the Snakes During a three hour video gaming marathon with the other ninja, Cole carelessly left the Scythe of Quakes on the floor, though used it to plug the TV in after Wu unplugged it. Cole brought the Scythe of Quakes along with him when the Ninja journeyed to Jamanakai Village to stop Lord Garmadon, though didn't use it as the threat turned out to be the dark lord's son, Lloyd. Cole used the Scythe of Quakes during the tournament to determine who would be the Green Ninja. When the Sword of Fire went out of control, Cole used the Scythe to try and extinguish the flames. When the Hypnobrai attacked Jamanakai Village, Cole brought the Scythe with him and used it in battle against the snakes. Home Cole used the Scythe during training, though Zane briefly stole it to use in his own training. Cole brought the Scythe with him to destroy Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress and used it to attack the Ninja when he was turned against them by Skales. Defeat of the Devourer When Pythor unleashed the Great Devourer, the only way to stop it was to give Garmadon all four weapons so that he could use them at once in one final blow to the giant snake. It was victory for the Ninja, but at the cost of losing the weapons. The Mega Weapon After this, Garmadon took the weapon to the Golden Peaks, where it was forged with the other three into the Mega Weapon, which was eventually destroyed by the same weapons used to create it in the past when Garmadon went back in time to stop Lloyd from becoming a Ninja. The Overlord's Ultimate Weapon The Nindroids succeed getting the Weapons of Spinjitzu and have burnt them into the Overlord's ultimate weapon. Later, the Golden Master starts to destroy New Ninjago City with his newly formed mech—made out of the gold from the Weapons of Spinjitzu. However, the Nindroids were not the only ones to escape; the Ninja have used their Elemental Shields, and have traveled out of space. The Golden Master gets frustrated, and plans to defeat the Ninja. He now preforms his own Spinjitzu, trying to stop the Ninja from going into the Temple of Fortitude. He, however, fails. The Heroes of Ninjago put on armor to resist the Golden Power from him. He, somehow, grabs all the Ninja except Zane. The White Ninja eventually destroys him and the Overlord. Ninjago.com Description 2011 Description This mighty weapon can mow down trees and move mountains. Whoever masters it can control the earth. Used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, it is one of the four Weapons of Spinjitzu. 2012 Description (Staff of Earth) Cole's good old Golden Weapon. Set Appearances Notes *the Scythe of Quakes shot a beam of rocks at the Mega Weapon, the scythe is a 4th of the weapons and powers that was used to destroy the Mega Weapon *In 2012, it was renamed the Staff of Earth on the LEGO website. *The Scythe of Quakes is identical to the Staff of Light. It also has a recolored version called the Bone Scythe. *So far, there have been four versions of the Scythe of Quakes, but none truly replicate the one in the TV show (but this is the case for all of the Golden Weapons, except for the Sword of Fire). The first version is the most common in playsets, with the other versions mainly appearing in Spinner sets. **The second version of the Scythe of Quakes is the shortest of the four, and the fourth version is the longest. *In the show, its blade is a dragon face with gray/brown gems for eyes. *Up until just before its destruction, the Scythe was the only one of the Golden Weapons to not directly shoot out its respective element (instead created earth fissures from the ground). **Coincidentally, it was the only Golden Weapon to control it's respective element (the other weapons only released their respective elements), by creating earthquakes to defeat enemies. *The Scythe of Quakes' design is very similar to Cole's Jadeblade, implying it was reused. *In Shadow of Ronin, Garmadon in his Overlord variant is armed with the Scythe of Quakes. Gallery WeaponsStory.png|The Scythe of Quakes with the other Golden Weapons ScythStory.png 185px-Kendo zane vs kendo cole ep 1.png|Cole (right) wielding the Scythe of Quakes against Zane. 185px-ScytheofQuakesb.png|The "special" variant of the Scythe of Quakes, only found in 9455 Fangpyre Mech. Treadassault.png|The Scythe in a vehicle Cole ZX.png|The Golden Tri Scythe PicC9A7AFA473BDC1200C1AE4E6B2AC87E7.png|Cole's NRG Golden Blade ColeStanceDimensions.png|In LEGO Dimensions with Cole SoROverlordFig.png|Garmadon with the Scythe of Quakes Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg MoS02ColeGold.png GoldenWeaponError.png SoRTreadAssault.png MoS03Cole.jpeg MoS1ColeScythe.png de:Sense der Erde pl:Kosa Wstrząsów Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Earth Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Destroyed Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2015 Category:Cole's Weapons Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninja's weapons Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Elemental Weapons Category:2015 Weapons Category:Collectible Items